Ezra Bridger/Gallery/Screenshots
Screenshots of Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels due to the gallery page being too long. Star Wars Rebels Season One 101 Ezra Bridger.png File:01 Ezra SOR.png rebels1x01_0244.jpg|Ezra after sensing Kanan's presence File:02 Ezra SOR.png File:SOR Sabine and Ezra Meet.jpg File:SOR Sabine and Ezra.jpg File:03 Ezra SOR.png File:Sabine with Ezra and Zeb SOR.jpg 04 Sabine and Ezra.png Zeb and Ezra (Spark of Rebellion).png File:Rebels1x01 0965.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1098.jpg File:Rebels1x01 1297.jpg File:07Ezra Wields Kanans Lightsaber SOR.png File:06 Ezra SOR.png File:08 Ezra and Sabine.png File:09 Ezra and Sabine SOR.png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Ezra).png File:Sabine Tells Ezra Her name.jpg File:11Ezra and Hera sor.png File:10Ezra and hera.png rebels1x01_2499.jpg File:Rebels1x01 2749.jpg SparkofRebellion-Kanan&Ezra.png SparkofRebellion-KananApproachesEzra.png File:15Ezra joins the Ghost Crew.png|Ezra accepts to become Kanan's Jedi Padawan. File:Ghost Crew 103.png DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg DroidInDistress-Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.png File:Ezra Droid in distress.png File:Ezra upset DID.png File:Ezra DID.png File:Ezra DID 2.png File:Ghost crew Bo rifle.png 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg DroidInDistress-Kanan, Ezra, Vizago.jpg File:103 Ezra uses the force.png DroidInDistress-Kanan&Ezra.png Rebels1x02 1435.jpg rebels1x02_1441.jpg Ezra and chop 103.png File:EzrawiththeForce.png FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png File:Ezra & Zeb FF Bw.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0812.jpg File:104 Zeb and Ezra 2.png File:104 Zeb and Ezra 1.png File:Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png Zeb and Ezra (Fighter Flight).png File:Ezra slingshot.png File:Rebels1x03 1359.jpg FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png File:Demeaning Picture.png File:104 Zeb Ezra 3.png File:ROTOMZeb Messing with Ezra.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan.png File:ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training.png File:ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 3.png File:ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 2.png File:ROTOM Zeb Saves Ezra.png ROTOM-Kanan-NOT FOCUSED.png Ezra Chop ROTOM.png File:Zeb and Ezra ROTOM.png File:Ezra and kanan ROTOM.png Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine (Rise of the Old Masters).png ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(3).png File:Ezra Bridger ROTOM.jpg ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(2).png File:ROTOM done trying.png File:Kanan and Ezra Stick wiith Eachother.png File:Ezra BR 3.png File:Ezra BR 4.png File:Ezra BR 5.png File:Ezra BR 1.png File:Ezra BR 2.png File:Ezra BR 6.png File:Kanan&Ezra Breaking Ranks.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Ezra, Chopper and Zeb Out of Darkness.png Zeb and Ezra Out of Darkness.png Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper Out of Darkness.png SabineHeraEzraChopperZebOut of Darkness.jpg Ezra & Kanan (Empire Day).png Ezra & Kanan(Empire Day).png File:Ezra Bridger ED.jpg File:Ezra and Kanan (Empire Day).jpg Ezro - Holodisc (ED).png File:Ezra (Empire Day) 3.jpg File:Ezra and Kanan (Empire Day) 2.jpg Ezra ED 1.png Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png File:Sabine 'Out of Fuel'.png Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png Ezra (Empire Day) 2.png Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png File:Gathering Forces 2.png KananEzra-Gathering Forces2.png KananEzra-Gathering Forces.png File:Ezra and Kanan (Gathering Forces).jpg Ezra faces the Grand Inquisitor.png Ezras Brush with Darkness.png FindingEzraUnconscious.png Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg Ezra & Kanan Gathering Forces.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png File:Gathering Forces 1.png Ezra with his parents.png EzraLookingAtHisParents.png Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png File:Rebels1x09 1406.jpg EzrasKyber crystal.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png|Ezra & Zeb disturb a Puffer Pig owned by Lando Calrissian. Ghst Crew idiots array.png Ezras Surpise Blaster.png|Ezra in Idiot's Array File:Ezra and Kanan Idiots Array.jpg Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Rebels1x11 0035.jpg Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png VOHGhostCrew(Minus Chop).png SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope).jpg Hera and Ezra VOH.png Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope) 2.jpg Ezra and Hera VOH.png File:Ezra Bridger CTA.jpg Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png|Ezra speaks out against the Empire. 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 112Hera and EZRA.png 112Ezra and Hera.jpg Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png RRZebSabineEzra.jpg RRZebSabineEzra2.png Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png|Chopper throws an Imperial droid out of airlock in fear of being replaced. 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg 113HeraMadatEzra.png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png Mustafar.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg Sabine & Ezra's Secret.png Painted Tie Figher.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Ezra & Kanan 115.png 115EzraBattleReady.png Fire Across the Galaxy4.jpg 115Ezra2.png 115Ezra3.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Ghost Crew 115.png Kanan and Ezra 115.png Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png Ezra 115.png Season Two File:Sol 1.png File:SOL 2.png File:SOL 3.png File:201 Kanan explains Order 66.png Ezra and Sabine (Always Two There Are).png File:Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png Chopper_and_EzraBrothersBrokenHorn.png Chopper and Ezra the Call.png File:Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png File:Kanan and Ezra.png File:Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png rebels2x09_1423.jpg File:Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png File:Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png File:Ezra and Zeb Legends of the Lasat.png File:Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png File:Legend of the Lasat 01.png File:207Ezra and Chopepr.png File:208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png File:Ezra & Hondo.png File:Ezra and Sabine Blood Sisters.png File:Ezra SOL 4.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 3.png File:Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png File:Kanan and Ezra - SOL.png File:Kanan and Ezra 206.png File:Rex & Ezra.png File:The Lost Commanders 1.png File:The Lost Commanders 2.png File:Maul Old Master.png File:Ezra and Maul Rebels 3.jpg File:Ezra Skeptical of maul.jpg|Old Master and Ezra discuss the Inquisitors. File:Maul reveals Hatred of Sith.jpg File:Maul and Ezra Opent he Walls 2.jpg File:Ezra and Maul Rebels 2.png File:Ezra and Maul Rebels.png File:EzraEncountersMaul.jpg File:MaulCatchesEzraForce.png|Maul caught Ezra before he falls File:Maul&Ezra-AfterHolocronRetrieval.png File:Maul stunned.png File:Twilight of the Apprentice 39.png File:Ezra and Maul Rebels 4.png File:Twilight of the Apprentice 40.png File:Maul and Ezra see The Inquisitors Fight the JEDI.png rebels2x13_0898.jpg rebels2x19_0377.jpg rebels2x19_0398.jpg File:Rebels2x09 0698.jpg File:Rebels2x09 0710.jpg File:Rebels2x09 0716.jpg File:Ezra twilight of the apprentice.jpg Rebels2x21 0389.jpg Rebels2x21 0176.jpg Rebels2x21 0031.jpg Season 3 rebels-s3-pic.jpg Rebels-s3-pic3.jpg Star Wars Rebels S3.png File:Maul combust.png File:Maul rejects.jpg File:Maul Ezra piloting.png File:Maul arrives.png File:Maul cave.png File:Maul chambers.png rebels_s3_peek.png Zero Hour 67.png Zeb and ezra deflect.png Sith holocron.png Rex, Ez and Kanan.png Last battle.png Kanan and ezra 3.png Kanan and Ezra 2.png HELPIGN HAND.png Ezra, Sabine and ChopperS31.png Ezra, Sabine and Chopper.png Ezra through imperial eyes.png Ezra nad kanan and Knownest.png Ezra and Wedge.png Ezra and ObiWan.png Ezra and Mothma.png Ezra and Kanan.jpg Ezra and a desperate maul.png Ezra an dkanan 1.png Ez and Her.png 894ebf4c14ed10e5e8354a7e65b9f7c7.gif 2rebels and a pirate.png 6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif Starwars3x10 0732.jpg Starwars3x10 0517.jpg Starwars3x10 0494.jpg Visions and Voices 17.png Visions and Voices 18.png Season 4 File:Rebels4x15 0663.jpg File:Rebels4x15 0774.jpg File:Rebels4x15 0783.jpg File:Rebels4x15 0795.jpg File:Rebels4x15 0907.jpg File:Rebels4x15 0944.jpg File:Rebels4x15 1022.jpg File:Rebels4x15 1025.jpg File:Rebels4x15 2537.jpg Thrawn'sDefeat.png Thrawn and EZRA.png ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny'' Ezra_bridger_forces_of_destiny.png Ezra and ahsoka fod.jpg Category:Galleries